Ben 10: In Search of Willful Hope in the Omniverse
by ParadoxicOrder8
Summary: The mysterious arrival of a Green and Blue ring of power leads Team Ben into another universe filled with surprises.


The following is a Ben 10 crossover with DC.

I present to you **_Ben 10: In Search of Willful Hope in the Omniverse_** **.**

-  
Ben Tennyson stared at the Green and Blue Rings held aloft by a bubble of pink Mana courtesy of Gwen who was studying them intently while sitting on his bed and flipping though a spell book. As he tried to stare the answers out of the Rings his mind wandered to the events that lead up to this situation.

It all started innocently enough, Gwen and Kevin were visiting for the Thanksgiving holiday so Ben decided to take Rook and Co to Mister. Smoothy for old times sake. To further drive the point home of days of old, a super villain attacked in the middle of said endeavor. Everything happened just as normal, the bad guy was out for the count and heading to Plumber HQ for processing when two glowing Rings, one Blue and the other Green, appeared in front of Ben in a flash. They just floated there. This naturally got Gwen curious and lead to them being at their present location.

Ben rubbed his eyes as he got bored at trying to stare the truth out of them and looked at Gwen with a slight frown on his face. "You still can't find anything about them huh? We already contacted Galvan Prime and they couldn't make heads or tails of the energy it ran off of. I wonder if it came from..."

Gwen shook her head as she while flipping through her book with telekinesis and looking at a read out on her computer. "Azmtuh was right Ben, whatever these Rings run off seem to be different frequencies of the same type of energy. As for how they got here, I don't know myself. When I scanned the spot they were at I found traces of yet another unidentified energy source. It felt almost like the Door to Anywhere. I think we might be dealing with something extra dimensional Ben."

Hearing that Ben looked at the Rings suspended in the air and sighed. _It can never be just a normal vacation for us huh?_

Gwen sighed as she looked upon the two rings floating in her headquarters in Friedkin University. It's been a week since the day the rings came in through a portal. She was hoping Paradox would show up at some point to give her at least a vague hint or two but her luck hasn't really panned out.

 _I might as well see if I can see anything else different this time._

She raised her hand and said a spell of revelation, "Ostendo Specialis."

For the 8th time that week the surface of the bubble of Mana the two Rings were in showed scenes of war and terror. Various species holding different rings much like the ones in front of her. Fighting across galactic and interplanetary distances. 9 different colors, Green, Blue, Red, Violet, Indigo, Orange, Yellow, White, and Black. From what she could gather each color represented some aspect of an emotion. Green seemed to be valor or the will to do what needs to be done, Yellow seemed to be fear and the spreading of terror, Red seemed to be rage the likes of which she has never felt before and hoped she would never feel herself, Orange seemed to run of off Want the users of them wanting everything within their sight, Violet seemed to run off of a limited form of Love, Indigo seemed to run off of Compassion for others, White seemed to be powered by something akin to very potent Mana she could feel the Life coming from it even through the image, and Black seemed to be the exact opposite of White it was so devoid of Mana it reminded her somewhat of the various Ectonurites she has encountered.

As before the last image she saw was of a body being brought back and turned into some sort of zombie by a Black Ring, the hand rose up and broke through the soil before the revelation spell broke down.

She sighed as she got up from the couch and went over to once again inspect the rings. With a thought the bubble of Mana they were in dissipated as the two Rings floated over to her open palm before dropping into her hand.

"If my guess is correct then maybe this will do something. It wouldn't hurt to try." With a practiced ease of many battles she called up the thing that made up her true self and imparted a piece of her Mana, her very life force into the rings.

With a quickness that almost made her stop the two Rings spoke up both saying the exact same thing, **_{Ring Charge at 5% and growing. 15% 30% 50% 90% Ring Charge at 100%.}_**

She smiled as she looked upon the two glowing rings tiredly. That took more out of her then she expected. She looked upon both glowing rings and said, "Now what to do with you now that you work? I wish you could talk so I could have all my questions answered..."

 ** _{Unidentified user, Unknown Sector. Dimensional Error, Ring scans indicate that only ring in proximity in the entire universe is_** ** _Blue_** ** _/_** ** _Green_** ** _._** _ **Guardians**_ ** _not responding through_** _ **Bleed**_ ** _. Inquiry: This Ring would like to know who the being seemingly made of White Light is? Current holder does not have sufficient Will/Hope to use Ring Functions.}_**

 _I really should have expected that to happen. I sense an adventure brewing... it's a good thing my finals are over._

Gwen sighed as she looked at the two Rings, "My name is Gwen Tennyson, I'm not made up of White Light, I'm an energy being from a race called Anodites. I am made up of Mana, the White Light of this universe apparently. White Light is Life Force isn't it? That would explain the confusion. I was hoping you could tell me why you popped up in Bellwood a week ago through a tear in reality that felt much lke the Door to Anywhere?"

 ** _{Records of travel have been corrupted, Terms Mana, Door to Anywhere, and Bellwood have been stored. Data mine in progress. Would bearer be related to Ben Tennyson wielder of the_** _ **Omnitrix**_ ** _?}_**

 _Yup, defiantly an adventure. Just like old times..._

"Yes I would be, so what is this Bleed you were talking about?"

 ** _{The Bleed is an interdimensional plane that forms the barriers to parallel dimensions. I know not why we are here or how we came to travel trough the Bleed.}_**

"It sounds like a version of the Door to Anywhere, a mystical crossroads that leads to any place so long as you know the true name of it. Any idea how we can get you back from where you came from?"

 ** _{This Ring would need a able user to use the necessary functions that would enable travel through the Bleed. Current possible users on Earth point to Ben Tennyson, he has enough_** ** _Will_** ** _/_** ** _Hope_** ** _to use all necessary functions. Travel through the Bleed is perilous and must be used with caution as things tend to get lost in transit.}_**

 _Why am I not surprised? This really is going to be like old times..._

"Well if you really feel that Ben is the only candidate I might as well take you to him. I just need to gather a few people."

She put her hand to her head as she send out a telepathic message,  
 _Guys meet up at_ _Plumber HQ_ _, I got the rings to work._

With that out of the way she grabbed the rings, teleported to Kevin and then to the HQ. As she waited for the others to arrive she sighed to herself.  
 _  
It seems like Adventure is always going to happen around the Tennyson family huh? Still it would be nice to have another adventure before I finish College..._

 ** _{User is in range. Initiating seeker protocols.}_**

The Rings levitated from Gwen's hand by their own power and zoomed out into the landing dock that served as the only entrance to Plumber HQ.

 ** _{Ben Tennyson of Earth you exhibit great_** ** _Will_** ** _/Inspire great_** ** _Hope_** ** _. Welcome to the_** ** _Green_** ** _/_** ** _Blue Lant_** ** _ern Corps_** ** _.}_**

Ben Tennyson looked at the brightly glowing Rings and then at Gwen with a raised eyebrow as he sipped his Chocolate/Avocado/Peppermint Smoothie. "I take it this is why you wanted us to come here so early in the morning Gwen?"

She nodded with a slight smile on her face, "Yes it is. We just need to wait for Azmuth and Paradox to get here. I suspect they should be here any second now..."

"Leave it to an energy being to know when a entity unstuck from time and space will be arriving. You're getting quite good at sensing Mana Gwen. I see that you finally figured out how to make those rings work."

Gwen turned around and shot a grin at the Time Traveler, "I'm not that good yet Paradox, you just have a habit of appearing for these types of conversations. I would have figured it out a lot sooner if you gave a vague hint like you usually do."

Professor Paradox grins while reaching into his bag of gum balls, "Now we both know you didn't need my help to figure it out. Now that everyone is here why don't we let the Lantern Rings explain what is going on."

 ** _{Last record of travel corrupted due to Bleed transport.}_**

Ben frowns at the glowing Rings and says, "Why don't you start by telling us what all this Lantern business is? For that matter what does me being a part of a Corps mean?"

 ** _{User is only person in Planetary Range that is able to use all the functions of both Rings. We are what is referred to as Lantern Rings. There are 9 different colors of rings, each running off of different wavelengths on the Emotional Spectrum. There is_** ** _Green_** ** _that runs off of the_** ** _Will to do what needs to be done_** ** _,_** ** _Yellow_** ** _that runs off of the_** ** _Terror_** ** _of others,_** ** _Blue_** ** _runs off of_** ** _Hope for a better future_** ** _,_** ** _Red_** ** _that runs off of bottomless_** ** _Rage_** ** _,_** ** _Orange_** ** _that runs off of_** ** _Avarice_** ** _users typically go mad with want,_** ** _Violet_** ** _runs off of_** ** _Love_** ** _for others,_** ** _Indigo_** ** _runs off of_** ** _Compassion_** ** _for all,_** ** _White_** ** _runs off of_** ** _Life_** ** _itself, and_** ** _Black_** ** _runs off of_** ** _Death_** ** _itself and is devoid of the Emotional Spectrum entirely. Each color has it's own Corps, you are now part of the_** ** _Green_** ** _Lantern Corps who's job is to keep the peace in the universe and the_** ** _Blue_** ** _Lantern Corps who's job is to spread_** ** _Hope_** ** _for a better tomorrow.}_**

Ben sighs as he sips his Smoothie, "At least it isn't anything I'm not used to already doing. So what exactly can you do? I don't suppose that you come with an instruction manual do you?"

 _ **{It will take a total of 96 hours to learn all the functions. Would user like to start now?}**_

Ben looks at Azmuth with a grin and says, "See, I told you an instruction manual would have made things easier. Is there any way to speed up the time that would take? I have aliens that think faster then a human, how much would that cut down on time?"

Azmuth huffs as he says, "Like you needed it. You have been doing fine without it so far Ben Tennyson."

 ** _{Data mining the_** _ **Extranet**_ ** _. Would wearer be referring to the forms you call_** _ **XLR8**_ ** _,_** _ **Fasttrack**_ ** _,_** _ **Grey Matter**_ ** _, and_** _ **Brainstorm**_ ** _?}_**

"Huh, you work fast. Yes I would be actually." Ben says as he takes another sip of his Smoothie.

 _ **{The form known as XLR8 would cut the time down by 1/3, Fasttrack would cut the time by 1/4, Grey Matter would cut the time by 4/5, and Brain Storm would cut it down by 3/5ths. Would you like to start now?}**_

"Sure, but could you also copy the contents to Galvan Prime? I am sure the Galvans would love to see everything you could do as well."

 ** _{Affirmative. Data pack sending to Galvan Prime.}_**

Ben nods as he activates his Omnitrix, he flips through the holographic projection of his various alien forms until he finds the one he wanted, "Come on don't mess this up Omnitrix!"

 _BWOOSH!_

"Yes! Grey Matter it is! Let's do this shall we Rings?"

 ** _{Commencing Function explanation. 19.2 hours until completion.}_**


End file.
